


drift to you, you’re all i hear

by notthebigspoon



Series: Hurricane [7]
Category: Bsaeball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 22:03:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buster had promised an anxious Tim that he would be gone thirty minutes at the most.</p><p>Title taken from Love Remains the Same by Gavin Rossdale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	drift to you, you’re all i hear

Buster had promised an anxious Tim that he would be gone thirty minutes at the most. They were low on diapers and other essentials, nothing that it wouldn't take him but a few minutes to pick up. The twins love Tim and neither he nor they would be traumatized if left alone together for half an hour or so. Tim had caved when he'd seen the state of their supplies and he'd stood and watched Buster leave with Addy clutched tightly to his chest.

Now, though, Buster had been gone for over an hour and he forget his phone which renders him unable to even call Tim and reassure him. He'd made it to the grocery store okay but it had been packed full of people doing their weekend shopping. He carefully maneuvers through the crowds with his head down, signing autographs when asked but desperately trying to keep it quiet. It isn't that he doesn't care about his fans, it was just that he was more concerned about the people he had waiting on him at home and whether or not any of them had started to panic yet.

He hits a further delay in the long lines and the old man in front of him first arguing the price of his icy hot and then choosing to pay in pennies. Then there is the general fight with the card swipe machine, four times before it would actually read his card. One last autograph in the parking lot and he's actually able to start heading home.

But then there's the traffic and the constant red lights. The ambulances and an overzealous cop that lays Buster out with an eight hundred dollar ticket while telling him that no one is above obeying traffic laws, not even baseball players. By the time Barney Fife turns him loose, he's almost two hours late and he's sure that Tim is likely having an out and out panic attack by this point.

He pulls into his building's parking garage two and a half hours after he'd promised Tim that he would be home. He gathers the armful of bags and the boxes of diapers, hurrying inside and taking the elevator up. He dumps the diapers by the door and takes the groceries to the kitchen, shaking out his aching arms before it occurs to him that the apartment is far, far too quiet. He pushes the bags away from the edge of the counter, eyes slowly scanning the small apartment. What he sees makes him smile.

Tim is stretched out lengthwise on the couch. His head is squished into a favorite pillow that he always uses at Buster's place, silk and decadent and so very not Tim. There's a blanket up over his body and just above the blanket are two tiny, fuzzy blonde heads. Tim's arm is curled over the twins backs, gently holding them in place. It's the three people Buster loves most in the world, all in one place. He's so happy his chest aches with it.

He steps down into the living room, as quietly as he can, and leans down over the couch. He kisses the twins first before dropping a light kiss to Tim's temple. Tim mumbles in his sleep but he doesn't wake. When Buster kisses the corner of his mouth and the ghost of a smile crosses Tim's face. He brushes his hand over Tim's cheek before getting up and heading back into the kitchen. 


End file.
